


Take Me Apart

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves making Darren come undone and then sending him back out into the public eye. Or Chris and Darren have sex in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspiration:** [News From Hell Post](http://newsfromhelll.tumblr.com/post/50657446817/nessieyolo-kshjdkfhskjhfkjhskjgfd-16-05-13) | [This Post](http://slashgirl712.tumblr.com/post/50662184708/so-they-both-start-with-jackets-right-and) | And random other posts and pics.
> 
> And this proves that I can't write short sweet and to the point smut (my first PWP was 9000 words though so I dunno what I expected) and it proves that I can't write on a deadline (I started this DURING the CC riot for the pics last night and ended now).

Chris didn't even try to resist. Darren just looked so delicious and put together (even though the stupid boy didn't bother to tuck in his shirt) and all he wanted was to tear him apart. "Bathroom, five minutes. Not a second over," he murmured in Darren's ear as he deliberately passed by him, pressing close to Darren with the illusion of trying not to run into anybody else, speaking quickly. If they were photographed together without somebody in between them then there would be hell to pay and he didn't want to deal with it. Darren inclined his head to show Chris that he heard him, surreptitiously checking his watch, skilled enough to not even interrupting his conversation with Jenna.

Before heading to the bathroom, Chris made a detour, practically climbing underneath his seat to pull the travel sized bottle of lube out of the inside pocket of his jacket. His castmates that saw him were looking at him with knowing expressions and he flipped them off behind his back as he went to the bathroom, checked the stalls and waited, thinking that maybe he should've specified which one he wanted Darren in.

Chris should've known that Darren would know though as he comes in five minutes and fourteen seconds after Chris had told him five minutes. "You're late," Chris said, trying to make his voice hard. It was difficult when Darren had such a goofy smile on his face.

"I waited outside the bathroom for about thirty seconds to make sure that I was," he responded easily, the goofy smile fading into a sensual smirk. Chris rolled his eyes, taking three long steps towards him, almost feeling Darren gasp into his mouth as he pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. "God, when I first met you I never thought you'd be one to pull me into the bathroom to fuck me."

Chris chuckled, trying to slip his fingers through Darren's belt loops and groaning in frustration as he couldn't get his fingers in there with the belt. "Belts are now forbidden," he said, instead hooking his fingers into the top of Darren's jeans. Darren reached behind him, clicking the dead bolt on the bathroom door as Chris pulled him closer before pressing him against the wall, kissing him again, sucking hard on Darren's lip. Darren was going to leave and walk around with kiss swollen lips if Chris had anything to say about it.

Darren's head fell back, breaths already coming in short gasps as Chris' hands and lips roamed his body, pulling Darren's shirt halfway up his chest, sucking hard on Darren's collar bone. "Fucking hell," Darren groaned as Chris bit down sharply. "You're going to… We still have… Oh god, you're wrinkling my shirt."

"You're wrinkling my shirt? Who are you?" Chris laughed against Darren's neck, fingers now moving down to pull off Darren's belt with a snap, undoing Darren's jeans before he could even realize what Chris was doing.

"Why do I even bother making myself presentable when you're going to be around? You just tear me apart anyway," Darren mumbled almost to himself as he leaned back against the wall, looking at Chris through half closed eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Chris leaned up to kiss Darren again. "First of all, you love it. Second of all, Jesus Darren, just shut up and let me fuck you."

"Thanks," Darren grumbled, feigning hurt, closing his eyes as Chris' hand wrapped around his half hard cock, stroking slowly. "You're a fucking tease. How long do you plan on being in here?"

"I was figuring on sneaking back to my seat right as the show ended," Chris teased, thumb flicking over the tip of Darren's cock. His movements were slow, designed to tease, designed to tear Darren apart so that he could build him back up again. 

Darren pouted in Chris' general direction, eyes still closed as he pushed his hips forward. "I thought you were going to fuck me," he whined, not caring how he sounded. He knew that Chris would take care of him, knew that Chris loved him and loved making him go absolutely crazy with desire. Chris hummed in what Darren took as an agreement, pulling the bottle of lube out of his jeans pocket. "Tell me you haven't had that in your pocket all night. Your jeans are too tight for that."

Shaking his head, Chris undid his jeans, pushing them down around his ankles, already hard at just the thought of Darren coming undone for him. "Mm-mm. In my jacket pocket like always. Why do you think I wear it when we go out?" he asked with a smirk, hands on Darren's shoulders to kiss him for a moment before pushing them gently. "Turn around."

"You're so fucking romantic sometimes." Darren rolled his eyes, gripping Chris' wrist to keep himself from falling as he turned, resting both hands on the wall. With a smirk, he bent over, wiggling his ass and looking at Chris over his shoulder.

Chris smacked Darren's ass hard, gripping Darren's curls so that he could jerk him back against his chest, pressing his lips to Darren's ear. "And you're such a fucking whore sometimes," he whispered, loving the way that Darren shivered at the words, knowing just how to make Darren body tremble with desire.

Popping open the lube, Chris reluctantly pulled away from Darren, smirking over the way that Darren's body followed him, wanting to lean against him, trusting blindly that Chris would hold him up. If Chris was any more of an asshole, he'd push Darren away, make him stand against the wall, but he loves the faith and so he didn't move too far, holding Darren up with his body as he slicked his cock, vaguely aware of the time. With their luck, they'd be hearing the turn of a key in the lock in just a few seconds. Security hated locked bathroom doors.

Darren was already pushing back up against him, legs spread as much as they could be with his pants still around his ankles, fingers clenching in midair. "Chris, please," Darren finally whispered, turning his head to see what the holdup was.

"Shh," Chris murmured, pressing up against him. With one hand he stroked Darren's skin, his neck, fingertips tracing across Darren's lips, his other hand guiding himself, sliding into Darren slowly, giving Darren time to adjust. They'd fucked so much since being in New York that it was almost easy and Darren groaned, wanting and needing more. "Stop moving."

Looking entirely too miserable for somebody about to get fucked, Darren let out a slow breath, leaning back against Chris, his head falling onto Chris' shoulder. "Please," was all he said again.

Chris turned his head, kissing, sucking, biting Darren's skin, reaching with both hands to unbutton the top few buttons of Darren's shirt, hands sliding along warm skin. "Fuck," he muttered, not able to come up with anything more coherent, fingers digging into Darren's skin, listening to the way Darren's breath hitched as he started to move his hips.

Chris fucked Darren hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the bathroom. Darren moaned, hands coming up to tangle in Chris' hair, pulling and tugging. Fingers dug into skin, leaving bruises that they'd find later, that they'd soothe with sweet kisses. That was for later, though. Now was harsh movements, Chris' hand sliding up Darren's throat, forcing his head back farther so that he could bite and suck rougher, leaving marks and bruises that would make people go wild when they saw them.

Under his breath, Darren kept up a constant stream of every swear word that he knew, hips moving in rhythm with Chris, almost crying with relief when Chris' hand finally wrapped around his cock, jerking him off as fast as he was fucking him. "Mine," Chris murmured in Darren's ear, biting the sensitive skin underneath. 

"Oh, fuck, Chris, yours," Darren responded with a low groan. Chris wrapped his arm around Darren's waist, pulling him, holding him and he didn't warn Chris when he came, clenching around Chris' cock. He cried out, probably too loud but Chris didn't stop him, just rubbed his thumb in circles over Darren's hip and continued stroking him through his orgasm.

Darren slumped against Chris' chest, eyes half closing as he took over the kissing this time, kissing every bit of Chris' skin that he could reach. He moaned as Chris gripped his hips, thrusting harder each time. "Darren," Chris whispered, eyes falling closed, head tilting to the side as Darren kissed him.

"Want you to cum. Need to feel it. I want to feel it inside of me, Chris. Please. Please cum inside of me," Darren mumbled in response, a steady list of dirty phrases, some of them coherent, some of them not. His body was heavy against Chris', his feet barely holding him up.

Chris moaned Darren's name as he came, hips pressed tight against Darren's ass, teeth sinking into Darren's neck. They stood together for a while, Chris' arms loose around Darren's waist and Darren's entire body pressed against Chris. Eventually Chris pulled away slowly with one last kiss to Darren's neck and a chuckle as Darren whined dramatically and tried to keep Chris pressed against him. "Come on. People are going to be wondering where we are."

"As if that stopped you from pulling me into a bathroom to fuck me," Darren muttered, wincing slightly with movement as Chris grabbed paper towels to clean them both off.

"I didn't drag you anywhere. You came in of your own free will," Chris responded with a playful eyeroll. Darren stood still as Chris cleaned him off, unable to tear his eyes away from Chris' body until Chris had pulled his pants up again. "I will never get tired of fucking you in public though."

A careful smile played on Darren's lips as he pulled his own pants up, trying to remember how many buttons on his shirt that he'd had buttoned. "I know you love making me come undone."

"I also love helping put you back together," Chris muttered, batting away Darren's hands with another eyeroll, buttoning his shirt and stepping back. "Yeah, I think I did wrinkle it pretty badly. Sorry."

Darren shrugged, not really caring as Chris grabbed his belt from where he had tossed it, looking at Chris' hair. "I ruffled your hair so we're even."

The next few minutes were devoted to Chris trying to flatten his hair so that it didn't look like somebody had tugged on it and Darren watching with affection evident in his eyes. "Why didn't you tuck in your shirt?" Darren shrugged again, having no real answer to that question. "That shirt is meant to be tucked in."

"Fine. Better?" Chris turned around, shaking his head and laughing quietly as he saw that Darren had half tucked his shirt in. Darren gave a dramatic twirl, showing off his new look.

Chris just nodded. "Much better," he said, reaching out to grab Darren's wrist, pulling the older man to him to kiss him roughly, loving how bruised Darren's lips looked. "Love you. I'll see you later."

"Mm, love you too. I demand a repeat performance tonight in a bed. My legs about gave out."

"We did it in a bed earlier," Chris said with a laugh, patting Darren's ass gently. "I'll go. You come out in a few."

Darren smiled at him as he left. All night, whenever Chris looked at Darren's shirt, all he could do was grin.


End file.
